Left In the Dust
by SimplyTurquoise
Summary: I am not... I'm NOT! I have- NEVER in my life... Jealous? Puh- lease!" Oh God, she was turning eight. C'mon Kagome. You know better comebacks then that. She just... couldn't think of any of them at the moment.
1. Beast

Left In the Dust  
  
Written by yours truly: SimplyTurquoise  
  
Disclaimer: This plot line is mine. The horse is even mine. Inuyasha isn't! Nothing more, nothing less. Though it would be nice if he were mine. Yes, very nice indeed! But alas, he is not!  
  
(Somewhat corny story, but I like it!)  
  
**  
  
Insufferable... really!  
  
She never expected, no, she never knew she would have to... to-  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
How could anyone think that this could be... could be, UGH!  
  
She was thoroughly convinced that all romantic novels should be banned. Or rather... burnt to ashes! Every last one of them!  
  
"You promised!"  
  
"Well... I-i lied."  
  
Out of all the scenarios from her romantic novels collection, not once... NOT once did they mention someone like- like him!  
  
"He doesn't bite."  
  
He's not the once I'm worried about.  
  
Kagome glanced at the horse hovering before her. And then slowly, tilting her head upward to the man sitting so companionably on top of the six foot Beast. Oh, she wasn't insulting the horse, No, the horse's name was actually Beast.  
  
Right on the bulls eye with that one.  
  
But it wasn't just the horse... It was that- THAT MAN sitting on top of the horse!  
  
How many times had she read about riding on a horse? With the wind blowing in her hair, herself gallantly riding off to... well she wasn't sure what they were doing riding after their friends, but they were... for some reason... she supposed.  
  
"Look, if you need help getting back on, all you need to do is ask."  
  
"I don't need any help."  
  
"Then..." why am I sitting here glaring at you? Why am I so reluctant to get back on the horse with you? Why do you think...  
  
"Are you worried you'll fall off again, because I'll be sure to it won't-"  
  
"I didn't FALL off the horse!"  
  
"Oh... But! You didn't jump did you? Kagome if this is some..."  
  
"MIROKU! You know for fact why I jumped off that horse. You- you touched me in the- ARGH!"  
  
He looked shocked. He actually had the nerve to look shocked!  
  
"I'm surprised, Kagome. I am a monk, and I was merely securing you all the more comfortably on the horse. That way neither of us would have to worry about falling off."  
  
Liar!  
  
She wasn't supposed to be galloping off into the sunset with Miroku. No, that wasn't how she imagined it. She and- tall, dark, and handsome were supposed to be the ones on top of that horse. Not her and some, lecherous monk, whom felt the need to grope her every five minutes while on that- thing!  
  
"Look, why do you think we're going after our friends? They could be in danger for all we know."  
  
Let them die!  
  
"They also said it was some type of 'spirit' terrorizing the female village! And being a monk, I feel it would only be... appropriate... if I be the one to exorcize these demons."  
  
"Appropriate my ass!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Don't you try to play ME Miroku! I've known you far too long to think that your intentions are far from the thoughts of our friends. They can handle this just as well as anybody, and the only reason YOU want to go, is so you can go- go FLIRT with the whole of the entire village!"  
  
His eyes, she noted, had widened to their full size. He looked down right surprised by her outburst.  
  
Good.  
  
But then... but then he had to go and ruin her small victory with his smile. An all too 'I know all' sort of smile. It made her feel downright uncomfortable, and she was pretty sure he could tell she was fidgeting under his gaze.  
  
"Stop-"  
  
"Stop what?" Did his smile just widen?  
  
Bastard.  
  
"Stop smiling!"  
  
And then he laughed. He was actually laughing at her. What was he on?  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You're..." I'm what? "You're jealous!"  
  
I'm WHAT? "I am not... I'm NOT! I have- NEVER in my life... Jealous?!!? Puh- lease!" Oh God, she was turning eight. C'mon Kagome. You know better comebacks then that. She just... couldn't think of any of them at the moment.  
  
And then he slid off the horse, and he was walking towards her.  
  
"You ARE jealous. I honestly never thought that you, of all people, would be so... in love with me. Infatuated, yes, but now I understand. All those times you..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"... you were just tempting me. Really Kagome..."  
  
"I'm NOT!"  
  
"... all you needed to do was just ask!"  
  
And then she was in his arms. He was holding her with his arms secured about her waist, his hands were actually... not groping her, and as much as she wanted to push him off, she couldn't! He was looking at her, with those strange dark eyes of his.  
  
They were beautiful. WHOA- wait a second!  
  
Was his face moving closer? Hold on, what is he trying to-  
  
Oh.  
  
His lips... were soft. Closing her eyes, she just let the feel of his lips coax her into- whatever it was he was trying to coax her into. She could feel a slight tingle from the tips of her toes traveling to the ends of her hair. She certainly never felt this when kissing... what was his name again?  
  
Then the warmth of his lips left her. Opening her eyes, she watched as he positioned his forehead against hers, feeling his arms tighten around her waist. She was speechless as she gazed at him; she had never been kissed like that.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?"  
  
Why that arrogant... her eyes narrowed in response. In an almost unconscious act, she had raised her hand, and using a sweeping motion, slapped him strait across the face. Satisfied, she hardly noticed him fall to the ground, his own hand now cradling his bruised cheek.  
  
Looking to her right, she strolled over to the horse. It was then that she had an idea. Reaching up, she took the reins into her hand. She bit back the fear she held for the horse while chanting a mantra she had become accustomed to when riding this particular horse.  
  
"He won't hurt me, he won't hurt me, he won't hurt me, he won't hurt me..."  
  
And within seconds she was sitting on the saddle. An almost wicked smile came on her face, but she held it back as she looked one last time at Miroku, who was only beginning to get up from the ground.  
  
She almost felt guilty for the poor man as she thought about what she was just about to do. Almost.  
  
So, kicking the horse into gear, she took off in a gallop, riding towards the setting sun. A bail full of giggles came over her, and she didn't hold back this time. Not that she could, for she could hear Miroku yelling after her to 'stop' and to 'slow down', which she had no intention of doing.  
  
Ah yes, she sure showed him! No one messes with Kagome Higurashi!  
  
**  
  
Authors Note: This came to me the other day. I was babysitting and well, there are times when piggyback turns into a game of this author giving horsy-rides to the lil' chil'ren! So sweet they are! And after taking care of them, I realized... I don't want children. Ever!  
  
Anyways, I thought this was cute. I'm not sure if it should remain a one- shot, or if it should continue. More likely it appears to be just a one- shot, because I'm not sure how I would continue it. Well, I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors. They seem to go hand in hand with my stories.  
  
Well, review, because this author likes reading them so very much, yes she does!  
  
Oh, and do go check out my other stories, because... because um, I would be greatful, very much so! 


	2. Sequel

Disclaimer: Oh, if only--- maybe someday. But for now I'll just have to enjoy my Miroku key chain.  
  
Title: (Sequel) Left in the Dust  
  
**  
  
Did she think she would get away?  
  
Possibly. A chance- yes, but uh- no, not really.  
  
Heat.  
  
She could feel it- the insistent touch of long slim fingers dragging the damn thing half across the country- of course she could feel it. But- it was so terribly hot.  
  
Ung. Burnt Fingers!  
  
Oh. But did that matter? No. One Thousand and One times- No!  
  
Half conscious- half asleep from the sagging weight across her body, she felt crushed.  
  
Vexed that she had even been manipulated- persuaded to even perform such an ordeal- but who was she to complain.  
  
Nice. Sweet. Of course she would say yes. Had she ever said no?  
  
Well, of course, but- most often. Rug. Her. Trod-over Rug.  
  
Okay. So fingers weren't burning, but her cheeks were a bright shade of red. Did that count?  
  
"Could you maybe- move a bit faster?"  
  
So maybe, possibly, it might have been, her own Stupid-I'm-Right sort-of fault.  
  
No. Never. Not her.  
  
She was Kagome- always on the right, right?  
  
Then.  
  
Was he-?  
  
Yes. Yes, he was. That- that jerk.  
  
Seeing a rock, she aimed that way. A stumble and a curse flew her way.  
  
Good.  
  
So maybe, she wasn't burning because of the sun.  
  
Her chest- expanding, rising and falling as each ragged breath was taken in- and out. Was she supposed to see the air puffing out on such a hot day?  
  
Glancing to the sun- she glared. Trying to recall whether or not Naraku had acquired any power over the brightly lit orb. If at all possible, the heat seemed to rise with that thought. She could feel it, the neck tie- itchy.  
  
She could always remove it- no, no she couldn't.  
  
Now with- not with him here.  
  
Although, he was in the position- turning her head to glance behind her briefly- no, he was definitely not in the position to see.  
  
Not that- it exposed much more than where the neck met the rest of the body- oh. Look, a peak of collarbone.  
  
So- freeing herself of the itchy- uh thing. It flew- marvelously- beautiful triple flip with a graceful plop onto the already dusty ground. Well- her landings weren't usually beautiful either, but-  
  
Insistent pulling- again.  
  
An irritable, "What?" was clearly tugged from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Pausing- for only a mere second she told herself- turning to see him, her eyes narrowed at the glossy gleam that overtook the usual dark color of his eyes. She knew that look-  
  
Her eyes darted around, searching- for anything that could provoke such a look, but- nothing.  
  
Another frown.  
  
Everything was still- possibly the only things moving were both Kagome and- him.  
  
The small corner of his mouth twitched, a flicker of pink wetting the bottom half of his mouth.  
  
She wanted- if anything- the ability to growl like Inuyasha at that moment.  
  
But she didn't have the throat- voice box- whatever you damn well call it, and Inuyasha just wasn't around.  
  
An exasperated sigh broke through- "What are you looking at?"  
  
Surprisingly- his cheeks colored, and his mouth took on what could only be called a sheepish grin. But- he remained silent, his eyes once again turning glassy. Maybe he was, delirious, that bandage on his head did make him look rather pitiful.  
  
Although- she still had suspicions as to how he had- really- received the most likely well-deserved conk on the head.  
  
He couldn't be all that shaken up from it- but then again, he wouldn't be flat back on a tarp being dragged by her wonderfully still just as evil horse if he wasn't, at least a bit.  
  
Yes- tarp, because- she he wasn't aloud anywhere near her- or her anatomy. At all!  
  
Probation!  
  
The horse at that moment chose to whinny.  
  
But- he had survived many of Sango's harsh hits to the head in the past- why did he have to obtain real damage- now.  
  
When they were alone.  
  
Except for Beast.  
  
Evil- still evil, but possible turning to the side of good. Ung. For today anyways.  
  
But it had been her fault- the slap across the cheek had done her in. And he was- well, if the slightly drenched in blood wrap around his head was anything to show for what she'd done- then yes. It was her fault.  
  
But- arrogant, full of himself- too much of an ego had blurted out that question.  
  
And- with a reaction more habitual than anything, her palm had struck- hard.  
  
He deserved it.  
  
Really.  
  
Then again- how did one bleed from a slap- it was meant to bruise, but- blood. Cringe. Shudder. Ew.  
  
No, no, not weak Kagome who couldn't hurt a fly, but who was she to argue. The red was there, bright. Very, very bright- odd.  
  
Shaking the head, her train of thoughts confusing her more than she already was.  
  
Maybe- "I can see a bend just coming up, we can stop and rest in the shade of the trees."  
  
Pulling the horse from the slow canter, to even lighter trot, she found herself pulling on the reigns in a signal to stop the horse. A soft snort extracted as she slid as gracefully as she could off the horse. With a quick flip of the reigns, and a twist of her wrist- she pulled the horse over a few steps until a good sized tree- with a not so thick trunk- allowed her to tie the reigns loosely around it's base.  
  
That should hold it- hopefully.  
  
Watching- somewhat warily- as Miroku lifted himself, bruised, up from the tarp. But he looked none the worst for wear as he strolled over to the next closest tree, seating himself ever so comfortable under the shade of the tree.  
  
A grassy patch- just gleaming beside him- inviting.  
  
The truth was- there were sparsely any trees- odd, it being they were in the middle of a forest. But this was the warring states era- and, it seemed the ground was littered with more stumps than plant life.  
  
So it left her with few options. Either- she slip into the shade and hope the horse wouldn't drool on her- which, looked very likely to happen, or chance the monk's hands doing something which would probably find it's way somewhere in one of her regions- not welcome.  
  
But- he was injured, and he didn't usually make the same mistake twice- not after a hit like that.  
  
So- taking a chance- she slid into the patch of grass right next to him.  
  
His eyes opening briefly to watch the progress of her smoothing out her skirt as she settled a bit more comfortably.  
  
Fidgeting- and slightly nervous- a jolt rocked her body at the quiet words whispered to her.  
  
Looking quickly- a bit of the surprise still shown on her face- she replied with a quick- "What was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry- about earlier."  
  
He couldn't possible- no, not Miroku. He never apologized.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that- especially knowing"- glancing at her with the same odd gleam from earlier-"that you weren't entirely comfortable on the horse."  
  
She waited curiously to see if he was going to say more, but he kept watching her, his lips unmoving as the pause between them seemed to stretch.  
  
Then glancing away, he closed his eyes yet again.  
  
Oh. Well. That was strange.  
  
And then- the innocent remark sliding from her mouth- a mistake- "Don't worry about it."  
  
As if waiting for those four words, he turned to her- eyes two-thirds open as he gazed at her with a quizzical look gracing his fine features. Then the smooth roundness of his cheeks bunched as his lips stretched into a kind smile- his arm snaking out as he took her small hand in his larger.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
It was an odd question- as if he had been worried by the past event.  
  
Hadn't he done those things to her before? Hadn't she always responded in kind? He couldn't possibly be worried about there friendship.  
  
But- the smile on his face seemed pure and innocent- the hand holding hers in a gesture of one only being friendly- in a platonic sort of way.  
  
At least- that's what she had been lead to believe- nodding, a smile returned. A small sight seemed to escape him- one of relief.  
  
But the look quickly left as an all-together different look took over. Something. Was. Wrong. Very, very wrong- he was not- repeat- not supposed to be smiling at her like that. It almost seemed predatory- something she would only ever associate with Inuyasha, but he was- if possible- looking quite feral, and ready for a meal.  
  
Ravinous. Ung. No. Bad word choice.  
  
But her body was- heating, in the hot sun- which wasn't exactly supposed to be happening in the sun. Body- traitor. The wild beat of her heart, faster- harder against her ribcage. A wild flutter in the middle of her stomache- chest constricting, throat drying- eyes widening. She was very much in- lack of- control of her body. And it was slowly demanding- something.  
  
Which, she was very certain, involved Miroku in some way- but all he was doing was looking at her in that same strange predator- he hunter, she hunted sort-of way. And it was doing things to her body that had taken more than a look from Inuyasha to accomplish such a reaction.  
  
Strange.  
  
And then- and then-  
  
Oh.  
  
The tree was working against her- yes- and hot breath. And- a very comfortable warmth was wrapping around her as she now found Miroku above and before her.  
  
How had that happened?  
  
His hands- trapping her- the rest of his body like a cocoon. His lips were a scant few centimeters away from her own, his breath now mingling with hers as he breathed her name.  
  
The thought of ketchup entered her mind very briefly- quickly erasing as her eyes seemed to focus on his lips alone- wondering why they seemed so far away when they were so close.  
  
Unsure of who had initiated the movement first, she soon found herself- eyes closed- as his lips met with her own. Soft- nibbling- intoxicating. Dragging. Sliding across her own moist lips.  
  
She could feel them moving slowly down, trailing across the expanse of her skin that had been exposed in the hot heat of the day- her body flaring from the taunting scrapes of his teeth as he brought his mouth from her lips to the edge of her collarbone just peaking out of her cotton top.  
  
And although for once- he had the perfect opportunity to grope and touch her without being reprimanded, he kept the rest of his body away. Keeping his body inches from her own, leaning his weight on the knees straddling her waist, and the arms keeping her body against the tree. Nothing touching her but the soft flesh of his lips and the brush of his hair against the end of her chin.  
  
It was very tempting to move closer, to feel more than just those teasing lips on her- but a very wet sucking sound interrupted the both of them- freezing them.  
  
The seconds ticked by, as Kagome warily looked down into her lap, to see what had exactly plopped into her lap.  
  
Glancing- back and forth between Miroku's innocent face, and his bandage in her lap- the brief thought that had flickered in her mind was brought back to the surface.  
  
Ketchup. She could smell it. And by the looks of the bandage, and Miroku's cheek, it was what had been the very bright red that had soaked through.  
  
Not for the first time that day- her eyes narrowed, and feel of hard slap was delivered across Miroku's face.  
  
That- that jerk!  
  
**  
  
Note: This isn't edited- so, I'm not sure how it sounds. And- I admit I haven't read the first Left in the Dust since--- forever. So, hopefully I didn't mess this up. Spur of the moment I tell you! But I had fun wit this.  
  
I think I've resolved that- after I finish a few of my stories- that I will stick to my one-shots, because- they're so much easier to write, and I'm lazy.  
  
Oh, and please review. 


End file.
